1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic apparatus provided with a liquid removing mechanism for preventing electrical contacts from being short-circuited by liquid which is adhered to an electrical connector when components or instruments of the endoscope apparatus are connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the medical art field, an endoscope has been widely used in which an elongated inserting section is inserted into a body cavity to observe internal organs and the like within the body cavity. The endoscope is also used in industry to observe and inspect an object within a boiler, within tubes of a chemical plant, or within machines.
The endoscopic device includes an optical endoscope capable of performing observation using snake eyes from an ocular section, and an electronic endoscope in which a solid image pickup element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or the like is arranged at an image pickup portion at a forward end of the inserting section. Normally, the endoscope is connected, through a connector, to a light-source unit for generating illuminating light to a subject, an image processing unit for processing an image pickup signal from the CCD of the electronic endoscope or a camera exterior-mounted on the ocular portion of an optical endoscope, an observation monitor for projecting an image signal processed by the image processing unit, or the like, and is formed as an endoscope apparatus and is used.
In particular, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. SHO 60-184501 discloses and endoscopic device in which, in instruments dipped in liquid by cleaning, disinfection or the like such as the endoscope, the exterior-mounted camera and the like, the connector is also formed of a liquid-tight structure such that the liquid does not enter or invade the interior to cause a malfunction.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, a prior art example has been disclosed in which a retractable electrode terminal pin 701 which is biased in a direction projecting from an outer peripheral surface is provided on an outer peripheral portion of a connector plug body 700 of an endoscope; a pair of sealing elements 702 and 703 are interposed in the rear of and in front of the electrode terminal pin 701; the sealing elements 702 and 703 are covered by a movable sleeve 704 which is biased axially, whereby the prior art example is arranged to be liquid-tight. In the connector of the prior art example, the arrangement is such that, when a plug of the endoscope is inserted into a socket of a control unit, the sleeve 704 is moved axially so that the electrode terminal pin 701 is released and is in contact with a mating electrode element whereby electric connection is made.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. SHO 61-248017 discloses a connector for an endoscope, in which a waterproof chamber is provided on a rear side of an insulator which is provided with a pin contact such that a space is confronted against a proximal end of the pin contact, whereby, even if water enters the interior of the waterproof chamber through a gap between the pin contact and the insulator, the water remains within the waterproof chamber to prevent the water from further invading the interior thereof.
However, after the instrument has been dipped into the liquid such as water or the like by cleaning, disinfection or the like, the water or moisture is adhered to the connector of the instrument as a lump. Thus, wiping by a cloth or the like does not completely remove the moisture.
Accordingly, even in the instrument having the connector of the liquid-tight structure which is provided with the waterproof chamber at the proximal end of the pin contact or the connector in which the electric contact is covered with the sleeve, as in the aforesaid prior art example, when the instrument is wiped by the cloth or the like after the instrument has been dipped in the liquid such as water or the like by cleaning, disinfection or the like, and is immediately connected to the other instruments, a thin film of moisture still remains on the electrical contacts. Thus, there is a fear that the electrical contacts will conduct and be short-circuited.